polkadott's confession
by natsumeflaming catastrophe
Summary: natsume can't sleep, so he went up the rooftop. i suck at summaries. just read it and you'll find out. NXM and a little bit of RXH


**disclaimer - i do not own gakuen alice**

summary: Natsume can't sleep. so, he went up the rooftop. read it and find out.

* * *

One peaceful night, our favourite black cat, Natsume, was on the roof. He can't close his eyes. Yes, he can't sleep. He was sitting there, staring at the beautiful starry sky. After an hour, he finally felt sleepy. Then, he slept, dreaming about a certain someone.

After a moment, he noticed a shadow above him. He thought that person was Persona since he was the only person brave enough to disturb him while he was sleeping. He cursed mentally under his breath. Then, he heard a voice, calling his name. it was a girl's voice. He feared it was one of his fan girls.

He opened his eyes slowly and noticed a beautiful brunette staring curiously at him. He blushed slightly seeing his true love staring at him. Before Mikan can see him blush, he turned around quickly and covered his face with his bangs.

"Natsume?! Natsume?! What exactly are you doing up here?!"

"I'm sleeping. Can't you see? By the way, what are YOU doing up here, polkadott?" he said while smirking since he saw the poor girl's panties again.

"Oh, I just wanted to say wait.. YOU PERVERT! STOP LOOKING AT MY PANTIES!!" she shouted at Natsume.

'Hey, you're the one showing them to me." He said that emotionlessly.

"Why you stupid …" she didn't know what to say next.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he said that mockingly.

Mikan attacked Natsume since she was totally pissed. She jumped on Natsume's stomach and strangled him. "I'm going to kill you, Natsume!" she said.

"Get off me, polka. You're crushing me!"

"Oh, I'm crushing you?! That's good news!" she smirked while saying that.

"Get off me little girl, if you don't want to be in trouble!"

"I won't. What will you do if I won't?" she asked.

"Hn, you'll be regretting this!"

Natsume made is greatest fireball, on the palm of his hand. Being scared, she stood up away from Natsume.

"Okay, okay, now put out that fire" she asked while crying.

"I told you, you would be regretting that" he said while smirking.

"Waaa! Natsume! You're so mean!"

"Shut up! You're making my ears bleed"

She was just about to run away when Natsume caught her wrist. Then, she turned around, facing Natsume. Tear stains covered her face.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" he asked.

"Oh, nevermind. I'm going to bed now. Oyasumi, Natsume!"

After that, she ran to her dorm leaving a curios black cat on the rooftop.

"What the heck was that about? Oh well" he said before closing his eyes.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

KRING KRING KRING

"OH NO! I'M LATE!" Mikan screamed.

It was a beautiful sunny day and our brunette was late as always. She quickly went into the bathroom, took a quick shower, put on her school unfirom, grabbed a piece of toast and quickly ran towards her classromm. On her way there, she mumbled something which sounded like …

"Oh no, the first period is math so I'm going to get in trouble with Jin Jin"

She wasn't looking on where she was going. When she was just about to reach her destination, she bumped into someone. That someone was none other than Natsume Hyuuga.

"You couldn't resist bumping into me everyday, huh??"

"Oh, yes. Yes I can't. that's because you're so darn amazing" she said that sarcastically.

"Oh, really? Are you one of my fan girls now?" he smirked while saying that.

"In your dreams!"

"So, no polkadotts today, huh, strawberries?" he said.

"Natsume, you PERVERT! Now, I'm going to be late for class" she said while picking up her stuff that was scattered on the floor.

"Hey, it's your fault, not mine" and with that, he walked away leaving poor Mikan alone.

"I swear someday, you're gonna pay, Natsume!" she screamed while holding her fist up.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, strawberries" he said. Then, he disappears.

in the classroom

"Miss Sakura, late as always, huh? Detention after school!" Mr Jinno said while pointing his electrical stick thingy in front of Mikan.

"Yyyes, Jjinno Sssensei" she said.

Everyone sweat dropped except for two cold persons in the class namely Natsume Hyuuga and Hotaru Imai.

-FAST FORWARD-

* * *

**IN DETENTION**

"Stupid, stupid Natsume!" she screamed loudly.

"So, strawberries thinks about me, huh?" he said while walking towards Mikan.

"Wwwhat are yyou doing here, Natsume?"

"I got detention. Man, you're slow" he said that without any emotions.

"Oh, I see. And stop calling me strawberries, pervert!"

"So, what do you suggest? Ichigokara, or ichigo?" he smirked.

"Neither" she said while sticking her tongue out.

"Okay, I pick ichigo" he said.

'You're mean!" Mikan said while pouting.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me?" he asked again.

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Meet me at the sakura tree, 7 o'clock" she said while arranging the desks.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" he said while sitting on a chair.

* * *

**AT NIGHT IN MIKAN'S ROOM**

Mikan could not sleep. She was thinking about Natsume that night. She was thinking whether she wants to tell him her feelings or not. She already asked Hotaru for advice but Hotaru just shot her with her BAKA gun.

"How am I going to tell him" she asked herself.

After lots of thinking, she finally found her answer. She felt sleepy so she closed her eyes, hoping to dream about Natsume.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Today was Sunday, so that means no school. Everyone was having a great time, enjoying the day except for a certain someone. Mikan still got detention today since she was late for Jin Jin's class yesterday. Natsume didn't have to attend detention since he had missions this morning. She was all alone in the detention room. Since she got nothing else to do, she figured that taking a nice short sleep for a while won't hurt.

It was 6.30 pm and Mikan was still sleeping. She sure is a heavy sleeper. Natsume on the other hand was standing at the sakura tree, waiting for Mikan to come. He just got back from his mission. He wore a simple black shirt with black jeans and a pair of black sneakers. He was reading his manga. While he was waiting for Mikan, rain started to pour down on the academy grounds, wetting Natsume and his manga.

Mikan woke up after hearing the sound made by the rain. She looked at the clock and was shocked to see the time. She was late to meet Natsume. She thought that Natsume could not possibly be at the sakura tree right now because of the heavy rain. Just to be safe, she took out he trusty umbrella, opened it, and started running toward the sakura tree. Her heart sank when he saw a figure standing there, waiting for HER to come. That figure was Natsume.

Natsume was hugging himself, to protect his body from the cold. He was shivering. His clothes wet and so was his manga. Mikan cried after seeing Natsume and quickly hugged him.

"Baka, why are you still waiting for me?" she asked.

"I'm a man of my words. If I said I'll wait for you then I will" he said.

"You do know very well that you're going to catch a cold" she said.

"I don't care about that. So, what was it you were going to tell me?" he continued.

"I care about your health, you know. Oh, I was going to tell you that i.. i.." she said while hugging Natsume tightly.

"You what? Spit it out strawberries' Natsume said.

"I… I… I LOVE YOU NATSUME!" she said. Tears rolling down her pale face.

"I love you too, Mikan" he said softly and with that, he pinned her down the trunk of the sakura tree and kissed her lips gently.

Mikan can feel Natsume's cold lips pressed onto hers. She was shocked but happy at the same time. Without noticing, she responded to the kiss. After two magical minutes, Natsume broke the kiss.

"Mikan, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked while looking at Mikan straight in the eyes.

"Yes, of course" she replied while blushing. Yes, she was blushing madly.

Mikan hugged Natsume and he hugged her back. Natsume flashed Mikan a small smile that can only be seen by her and kissed her cheek. Mikan smiled brightly and took Natsume's cold hand. They then walked to their dorms, while holding hands.

KLICK KLICK KLICK

"I'm going to be rich" Hotaru, also known as the ice queen, said.

"Hotaru, don't you think you should respect Natsume's and Mikan's private moments?" Ruka said to his girlfriend. They were a couple now.

"No, I don't think so" she said that, emotionlessly.

"Oh well" Ruka said while petting his rabbit's head.

"Whatever" Hotaru said while walking away.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss?' Ruka asked Hotaru while smirking.

"No" she said flatly.

"Oh, come on, Hotaru" he pleaded.

"Well, fine"

Hotaru grabbed Ruka and gave him a peck on the lips. Ruka smiled after that. He didn't expect Hotaru would actually agreed to do that.

"Hey Hotaru" he said.

"Yeah" Hotaru said while blushing.

"Thanks for that"

"No problem"

* * *

**author's note :** if you like the story, send me reviews, okay?? if i get some reviews, i'll continue the story. AND, SEND ME SOME IDEAS.. PLEASE..!!


End file.
